1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid extraction cleaning. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine that is adapted to clean spots in carpet and other fabric surfaces. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a spot cleaner for carpet and other flooring surfaces that can function unattended by a user. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine having surface sanitization. In still another aspect, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine that emits ultraviolet light to sanitize a surface to be cleaned and eradicate odor causing bacteria. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine with a steam generator to sanitize a surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extraction cleaning machines are known for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system, a fluid recovery system, and, optionally, an agitation system. The fluid delivery system typically comprises one or more fluid supply tanks for storing cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for supplying the fluid from the supply tank to the fluid distributor. The fluid recovery system typically comprises a recovery tank, a suction nozzle adjacent to the surface to be cleaned and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a vacuum source in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned through the nozzle and working air conduit into the recovery tank. The agitation system can include an agitator element for scrubbing the surface to be cleaned, an optional drive means, and selective control means. The agitation system can include a fixed or driven agitator element that can comprise a brush, pad, sponge, cloth, and the like. The agitation system can also include driving and control means including motors, turbines, belts, gears, switches, sensors, and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,226 to Lenkiewicz et al. Kasper et al. '237 discloses the application to a surface to be cleaned in connection with extracting fluid from the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,589 to Miner et al. discloses a commercially available portable extraction cleaning machine known as the BISSELL SpotBot® Models 1200-A and 1200-B. The machine comprises a housing, a fluid delivery system, a fluid recovery system, an agitation system, and a controller system to automatically monitor and control inputs and outputs to said systems for removal of spots and stains from a surface without attendance by a user. A suction nozzle and agitation machine are mounted to the housing for movement over the surface to be cleaned relative to a stationary housing. Optionally, the spot cleaning apparatus can be operated in a manual mode.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0272120 published on Dec. 7, 2006 discloses a portable extraction cleaning machine comprising a fluid delivery system, a fluid recovery system and ultraviolet light source positioned in or near the fluid supply tank, recovery tank, and suction nozzle to kill bacteria in the fluid used and recovered by the machine as well as the surface to be cleaned.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0022333 published on Feb. 3, 2005 discloses a portable extraction surface cleaner having a vapor generator comprising a heating element. Water is fed to the vapor generator via a supply tube, and the heating element can be operated to generate steam. The generated steam is applied to a surface to be cleaned via a vapor nozzle positioned within a nozzle chamber. The portable extraction surface cleaner is illustrated as both an upright extraction cleaner and as an accessory tool or wand for connection to an extractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,872 to Chae et al. discloses an electric vacuum cleaner having a steam discharge and cloth wiper. A water tank mounted on the handle dispenses water into an aspirator which atomizes the water into a stream of pressurized air from an impeller exhaust and then heats the atomized water to steam before discharging the steam/air mixture onto a surface to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,229 to Jones et al. discloses a surface cleaning apparatus in which a cleaning fluid is heated in a conduit in a control casing and then sprayed onto a surface to be cleaned. A suction nozzle in a base unit removes dirty water from the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,989 to Parise et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,607 to Putt disclose floor-cleaning equipment in which a cleaning fluid is heated before it is sprayed onto a surface to be cleaned. Both systems appear to heat the cleaning fluid in a tank.
DE 195 22 893, published Feb. 8, 1996, discloses a canister extraction cleaning machine in which a cleaning solution can be heated in a high speed in line heater to a temperature below boiling or above boiling for application to a floor with a wand. This publication further discloses in another embodiment a canister extraction cleaning machine that has a solution supply for application of unheated solution onto a surface to be cleaned through a wand and further has a separate tank with a heater for heating water to steam. The separate tank is connected to the wand to deliver steam to the wand with or without cleaning solution.